


birthday

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Sam hated birthdays, especially hers. Several years ago she'd hacked into her file and deleted it. The day was a reminder. She was happy with her life except that day. It reminded her of the things she didn't have and time was running out. She was turning 36, time was really running out.

The dreaded day came....she reported to work like any other day thankfully making it to her lab before running into anyone.

Around midday she was paged to the control room. "You have a audio message ma'am from your father." Before she could stop him the tech played the message for all to hear.

Jacobs voice boomed through the mics. "Hey kiddo, happy birthday, my baby is 36! Wow unbelievable. I wish u could be there. Have a good day and remember you're running out of time!"  
. The message crackled to a end as Sam's mouth fell open, she was mortified. And she knew jack was behind her. She couldn't help it, the tears ran freely as she quickly bolted from the room.

Jack was in shock, he'd known her 9 yrs and he didn't know when her birthday was. He quietly left and headed to main security.

Sam ran to the locker room and ripped off her clothes. She ran in her Cami top and undershorts to the pool. She didn't even slow down, she dove at a full run. When she finally surfaced over half the length of the pool was behind her. 

She swam as hard and fast as she could, easily having done 20 before jack walked through the doors. The speed she was moving at was almost inhuman, possessed even. He walked to the edge, when she was close he yelled "SAMANTHA!" She made no effort to stop, she flipped splashing him in the process and took off towards the other side. What the hell is going on? Jack wondered to himself. She had flipped again and was headed back towards him. He quickly shoved his boots and over shirt off. When she flipped at his feet, he dove. Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When she realized he was following her she dove leaving him behind. He knew her well enough to follow. He didn't know what was going on but he knew how she acted when she was upset... Evasion.

She went deeper and deeper until practically laying on the bottom looking up. Thru the 12 ft if water she saw him coming after her. "Running out of time....." She repeated in her head as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly she was being violently shaken. "SAM! SAMANTHA!!! SAM WAKE UP DAMNIT THATS A ORDER!!" she was shook again hard. She forced her eyes open and was met with his. They were on the pool deck she was on her back, he knelt over her.

"What??..." She started but couldn't finish. "You blacked out, you've been out several minutes, what the fuck is going on Sam?"

"Doesn't matter" she whispered and rolled towards the water throwing herself back in while he sat, stunned at her behavior.

She floated on her back as her tears came flowing back. Knowing he was still watching she cupped her hand over her mouth hoping he couldn't hear her.

He did....he slid back into the water and slowly, calmly made his way to her. He reached under her arms as her other hand flew to her mouth desperately trying to hold in the sobs. He held her with one arm and pulled her hands away with the other.

"What's wrong Sam, tell me please" She thought for a minute then whispered "it's already too late..." He turned her to face him and gently turned her head so she had to look at him. "For what?" She blinked huge tears from her eyes "what I want" he swiped his thumb under her eyes and whispered "what?" Her eyes shot to his as more tears fell " you." Tbc>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He stood there holding her not quite believing what he just heard. She shook as she cried and the movement brought him back.

He pulled her closer and again raised her eyes to his. "Who says it's too late?"

Now she was in disbelief. "No you're just saying that to make me stop" she tried to break free from him. He held firm until she stopped wriggling. She put her forehead on his shoulder and sobbed..."no you're just saying that, you can't mean it...you would've said something before now. I'm not stupid, let me go..." 

He wrapped her in one arm and used his free hand to pull her face to his. He kissed her softly on her forehead, he waited to see if she tried to deck him. She didn't so he kissed her on her nose, her eyes fell shut. He kissed her on her cheek and moved close to her ear. 

"Samantha I am not just telling you what you want to hear. It's the truth, I've wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember. I've never lied to you, please believe me."

She shook with silent sobs and he released her body bringing his other hand to her other cheek. His lips returned to her forehead. "Now if you want to leave I won't stop you but you used to trust me, I'm hoping to god with everything in me you still do." 

He held his breath waiting her decision. She didn't pull away, she didn't leave. She pulled him closer "please please be real..." He tilted her head up to meet his and kissed her. He started softly, tracing her lips with his tongue. When she opened to him, he explored every inch of her. He poured all his emotion into that kiss. He held her head to his, not letting her break until his point was clear. 

When they did break apart just shy of passing out they stared at each other. Their want and need reflected in their eyes.

Tbc rating change to explicit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"The cameras...." She started "....are off" he finished. He pulled her closer and held her head to his. He made love to her mouth. She had never experienced such deep passion conveyed thru a kiss. 

They broke for air and he started kissing her neck raising her up as he went so he wouldn't drown. She wrapped her legs around him as he took her breast in his mouth. Sensation shot thru her as she desperately worked at his belt. He crossed over to the other breast just as she got his belt and pants undone.

She thrust her hands down the back of his pants cupping his butt to pull him closer. His erection brushed against her center and jumped at the feeling. "Oh god, jack please" she moaned "please please be real...."

He buried himself in her with one thrust. She screamed as her head flew back. Jack held still as she fluttered around him then in a deep, dark voice "look at me Samantha" when she forced her eyes open , tears poured out of them.

His face was serious as he studied her. "This is real, we are real. I promise...." She nodded choking back a sob. "Make love to me Jack, come inside me please"

His eyes were black, his erection twitched inside her growing harder he pulled her head to his and grabbed her lips. His tongue played with hers as he withdrew slowly then violently thrust back in. 

Sam jumped at his force but wanted more. "Harder jack, harder" He backed her up against the side of the pool and brought his lips to her ear.

In a deep, gravely voice she loved he whispered "hold on baby..." She nodded against him and tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

His own hands released her but she was pinned against the wall by him. He tracedd her mouth with a finger and she shuddered. "Hold on" he whispered again and he placed his hands on the ledge on either side of her head. He withdrew so slowly Sam was crying with need. She wanted to beg but words wouldn't form as he slammed himself into her pinning her to the pool side.

She screamed as her body tried to arch but there was no room. He withdrew and thrust again. This time light flashes were behind her closed eyes as her head rolled back on her shoulders.

He pulled her to him and she grabbed his head and his lips. He was still thrusting when their mouths connected. Her hands held him there as she explored. He moaned and broke free panting heavily. Suddenly he withdrew almost all the way and thrust back hard and deep cupping her butt he held her still as he twitched and came inside her.

She screamed at the sensation and felt her body falling as jacks hand found her clit and worked her. Her lips never leaving jacks she climaxed harder than she ever had, grabbbing him close as the heat poured out of her . 

 

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She lunged forward so hard he was knocked off balance and they both fell backwards. She pulled away and took off, of course he followed.

He loved watching her grace and ease in the water. She spun and flipped herself as if dancing. He headed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kissed as he started them up.

Breaking through the surface they both smiled as they tried to catch their breath. Then smiles faded. They stared at each other. Tears spilled from her eyes. "I love you jack" she said barely above a whisper. Then she looked up at the ceiling as more tears fell, willing herself to stop. 

"DAMNIT!!" she suddenly yelled and submerged. Jack let her go, he knew exactly how she felt. As he stayed there treading water his mind raced with the few possibilities that could allow them to be together.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam surfacing at the end of the pool. Her sobs filled the room. He could feel her heart break. He started towards her.

She held onto the side as she cried. He gently wrapped around her and guided her into his arms. She fell into him, she was a ragdoll, lost and heartbroken.

"We'll find a way Samantha, do you hear me baby? I will find a way....."

 

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam dressed in silence, the enormity of what they had done was hitting her. Thoughts raced in her head, oh god what do I do? I love him so much but we can't what do I do? 

She sighed accepting the fact that she had ran out of time. 

Grabbing her bag and shoving it in her locker she decided to run home. She threw open the locker room door and headed topside.

"Sam?! Sam wait" she recognized the voice and took off, she couldn't face him. Instead of getting caught in the elevator she ducked out a escape hatch and climbed the ladder to the surface. Jack saw her and followed. When she was uptop she took off in a dead sprint. 

He followed not listening to his knees. "SAM STOP PLEASE!" She kept going though blinded by her tears. She finally lost control and slumped to her knees with a thud shaking with each sob.

He cautiously approached her knowing she was still very able to kick the shit outta him. "Sam?... Sam? Please talk to me, you have to tell me what's wrong I'll fix it whatever it is I swear."

She looked at him and get heart broke all over again, she was numb. "You can't....I'm out of time and you can't fix that .. you can't." 

Pushing herself to her feet as big tears fell from her cheeks she started to walk towards her house.

Jack followed but didn't try to catch up. He pulled out his cell and went to work. She burst thru the front door and headed to the bathroom. The shower sprang to life and she sat in the tub fully clothed and crying. He came in after her and heard her sobs. He dug money out and left a note for the delivery men and headed to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

What he found in that room broke his heart. His beautiful Samantha weeping for the life she thought she'd never have. She sat in the tub as water rained down on her. She was still dressed and sat there shaking with tears.

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel and her robe. He bent down to her and brought her arms around his neck as he lifted her in to her feet. She cried into the towel as he removed her wet clothes and wrapped the robe around her. Carrying her to the bedroom, he sat on the bed cradling her in his arms. He kissed her head and whispered "It's not too late for anything....."

" It is, there's no way and you know it." She was still for a few minutes. " I'm not going through this again" she whispered then she hopped up saying " gnight sir" and disappeared back into the bathroom. 

Jack sat a minute processing what she said then bolted in behind her. "What do you mean Sam? She ignored him. He gently pulled her to him "Samantha what do you mean?"

.  
She had a look he's never seen. " I love you jack , gnight."

He was halfway out the bathroom door when he turned and pushed it open, scaring her. "What are you planning Sam? What! What's in here? Why won't you have your birthday again? What?"

" Nothing sir, please just go.." he knelt in front of her "bullshit! And you know why? I've been where your head is..,.I've felt it..,.ive even fucking acted on it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Her eyes grew wide at his admission. He approached her and took her hand leading her back to the bedroom. Plopping on the bed he held his hand out. She took it but surprised him by sitting in his lap to hold him

"The day Charlie died.... Sarah wouldn't come home with me. She went to her parents. I came back to the house. Everything was still there, the gun, the blood, the empty shell. I sat by that spot all night holding the gun with his blood on it." 

Jack shuddered as tears fell from his eyes. Sam ran her fingers thru his hair and down his face. She pulled him closer, keeping him safe. "What happened?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply "I put the gun in my mouth and pulled the fucking trigger!" He shook with his tears and tightened his grip on her. "IT JAMMED, THE BLOOD IT WAS MY SONS BLOOD MADE THE GUN JAM....DONT LEAVE ME SAM.... PLEASE GOD ILL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" Sam stood long enough to throw her leg over to his other side. She tilted his head up to look at her. Gently she wiped his tears with her fingers and kissed his swollen eyes.

Jack pulled her head to his and kissed her hard. He released her for air and began kissing down her neck and chest. Moving her robe our of the way he took her breast in his mouth. She threw her head back and let her robe fall to the floor. He tongued her nipple causing her to arch violently. When she came down she felt his erection under her. Sam tugged him away from her breast and kissed him shoving her tongue in his mouth while pushing him back down on the bed.

She ground her hips against his making him moan into her mouth. As he laid down on her bed she moved down his body tearing at his belt and pants. She freed him and loved watching his reaction when she took him in her mouth. His hips flew up while he screamed. She pushed him back down and took him in to thr back of her throat running her tongue up, down and around while she held him there.

"Jesus god baby stop.... Samantha stop...." She sucked him as she pulled off and straddled him as he sat up and framed her face kissing her passionately. She slid down on him slowly. He pulsed inside her. She gasped at the movement losing her rhythm. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down while he thrust up into her. 

With him taking control she relaxed taking him in farther. She felt every quiver, every pulse. He was moving so fast she couldn't do anything but hold on. She knew she was close and he was so hard he had to be. She forced her to bring her lips to his ear. " Love you.." she whispered then went crashing down around him. She felt his release into her before she fell into blackness.

 

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When Sam's sapphire eyes opened his chocolate brown ones were studying her. His fingers gently caressing her face as she came back from ecstasy. "Missed you..." He whispered she blinked big tears from her eyes and pulled him closer.  
Her expression turned serious. " Jack I quit...." His head shot up like he'd been zatted. ""WHAT?" He meant to go on but looking at her face he couldn't. He relaxed against her again and took a deep breath. "Why?....tell me"

I can't jack, I can't go back to how we were I can't pretend anymore. I want out, even if you hate me for it, I want out." He looked at her stunned. "I could never hate you, but I cant let you leave. There's a stop loss on your file. " She stared blankly at the ceiling. " Fine, we never had this conversation." She turned away from him and fell silent.

"Sam? Samantha please....." He tried to turn her she refused. Her shoulders shook subtlety, he tried to hold her. "Not appropriate sir." Shocked at her refusal he slowly got up and went into the living room. 

Walking to her house he'd ordered pizza, champagne and flowers all of which had been set up as his note instructed. He grabbed the champagne and sat on the couch. Next thing he knew it was morning, the bottle was almost gone and he still sat in the same position. 

He almost had to crawl to the bedroom because his knees were so sore but the empty bed he found made him forget everything else. "Sam?" He called searching the room and bathroom. He bolted to the front door, her car was there which means so was her military GPS. Heading back into the house he noticed a note written on a napkin by the uneaten pizza. It was one word...."AWOL.

Continued soon in "the other 364 days"

"


End file.
